


Pity Party

by vix_spes



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been one of those days and Adam just wants to block out the world. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, he’s got two ‘brothers’ who won’t let him do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=15786220#t15786220) at the hobbit-kink meme. [Insaneboingo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo) has already written an amazing fill for this [‘Where am I? Oh, here I am’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769593) but when that was posted I’d already started writing this and decided to carry on … there’s no such thing as too many fills right?

Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door to his trailer and blessed silence reigned. After everything that had happened today, locking the world out seemed like the best option for the evening. They actually had a greatly anticipated day off tomorrow and Adam had every intention of crawling under the duvet and literally hiding until he had to get up again to be in make-up on Monday morning. The rest of the dwarves had gone out drinking and Aidan and Dean had done their very best to persuade him to go out with them but he just really hadn’t been in the mood for it. He knew that that had surprised them because normally he went along with whatever they were doing but not tonight.  
  
It had been one of those days where just about everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. All Adam wanted to do was hide from the world and do his very best to forget that today had ever happened. He’d managed to somehow sleep through his alarm which had meant that he’d had to run to costume and make-up. By the time he’d made it through costume he had definitely been late so had had to sprint to make-up. Unfortunately, that meant that he was all hot and flustered when he got there which just meant that it took longer to get all of the prosthetics on because he was too hot and they just didn’t want to stick. By the time he made it on set, he was definitely very late, feeling very embarrassed and more than a little flustered. He fumbled the first line that he had to say and things just went downhill from there.  
  
Adam wasn’t the only member of the dwarf cast for whom it was their first big film but it was his first film ever. It was just a completely different environment for him and, while he had gotten used to it, when he had a bad day it was still enough to throw him somewhat. Thankfully, there hadn’t been many of those. He was just used to doing theatre and things where it didn’t really matter if things went wrong because it was par for the course and you just had to forget about it and keep going. The problem was that this was film and everything obviously had to be perfect except the more times that they had to do the scene, the more flustered he got and the worse it got until finally, PJ had decided to call it a day and return after the weekend.  
  
Various members of the dwarf cast had tried to be helpful about it; Aidan and Dean joking around and saying that it wasn’t a big deal, Graham and Jimmy telling him that it happened to everybody and logically he knew that was true. That didn’t mean that it was helpful though. He just wanted to wallow and once he’d had a few hours feeling sorry for himself followed by a good night’s sleep then he would be ready for a new day tomorrow. Hopefully, one that would be a damn sight better than today had been.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t planned on two ‘brothers’ that had absolutely no intention of letting him do that. Or at least not by himself. He’d already changed into comfy clothes and was just wishing that he had so comfort food (if he was going to feel sorry for himself, he was going to do it properly) when there was a loud knock on his trailer door. Assuming that it was Aidan and Dean trying to persuade him to join them at the pub, he ignored it in the hope that they would just give up and go. That wasn’t the case and barely a couple of minutes later there was another equally loud knock.  
  
“Bugger off guys! I’ve already said I’m not coming to the pub.” He continued perusing the shelves that were still bereft of anything resembling junk food and felt relieved that he had locked the trailer door.  
  
“It’s not Turner and O’Gorman. Open the door Ads.”  
  
Right, so considering it was Jed and Mark at the door they definitely weren’t going to just give up and go. If he didn’t open the door then they were just going to stand there and bang on it all night or until he finally opened it. They were nothing but determined. To be honest, he appreciated it and the two older Kiwi actors had really acted like his older siblings. Before they had all officially started the physical portion of dwarf boot camp they had spent time divided up into their little family groups and both Jed and Mark had really taken him under their wing which had been fantastic. It still was, he just wasn’t sure if it was what he needed right now. Unfortunately, these two were much more persistent than Aidan and Dean so he had absolutely no option but to let them in. If he was lucky, he would be able to placate them quickly then they would head to the pub with the others and he would be left alone.  
  
The minute that he unlocked and opened the trailer door, it was obvious that neither man would be going anywhere any time soon but also why it had taken them a while to show up, leading him to believe that he would be left in peace. Both men had changed into comfy clothes much like Adam and carried plastic bags although Jed shoved the bag that he was carrying into Adam’s arms as they entered.  
  
“What are you two doing here?”  
  
“You didn’t really think we’d let you wallow by yourself did you?”  
  
As he spoke, Mark shooed Adam over to the chunk of the trailer that was set up as an area for watching tv and relaxing. The minute that Adam got within reach, he was tugged down by Jed so that he was half-sprawled across the other man. He wiggled to try and get out of Jed’s grip so that he wasn’t quite so sprawled across him but it was to no avail. Jed was bloody ripped and he clamped his arms around Adam in a firm grip so he had no choice but to stay where he was, although he did squirm somewhat in an attempt to get at least a little bit more comfortable.  
  
“You’re a crap pillow. Did you know that?” He couldn’t help but grumble as he attempted to track Mark’s progress as he moved around, trying to work out what he was doing.  
  
“And you’re an ungrateful little brother. Did you know that?” Despite the words, Jed’s tone was teasing so Adam didn’t feel too guilty about it.  
  
There was the sudden blare of the TV coming on and the instantly recognisable theme tune of Twentieth Century Fox. The couch dipped as Mark sat down next to him and slung an arm around Adam’s back without hesitation. Jed ruffled Adam’s, much like you would a younger sibling or a small child, Adam batting at the hand.  
  
“If you’re going to be annoying then can you not just go to the pub with the others and leave me alone?”  
  
“No can do darling, I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”  
  
And seriously, did Mark always have to sound so damned nice? It always made Adam feel like a heel for being grumpy.  
And then Jed was moving, Adam grumbling as he was jostled.  
  
“Wha? Can you not stay still?”  
  
“Make up your mind. You were complaining that I was uncomfortable a couple of minutes ago. Well if I’m such a crap pillow, go and snuggle with Mark. I’m sure he’s more comfortable.”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes but went willingly because there was no denying the truth of Jed’s words. As soon as he was pretty much wrapped around Mark, Jed moved in closer so that Adam was sandwiched in between the two of them. He felt a kiss being dropped on his forehead, just at his hairline, before he was tugged fractionally closer to Mark and Jed moved closer at his back. Adam had never been part of anything where such a large group of grown-up men were all so damn affectionate and physically affectionate at that as well. It had taken time to get used to but he couldn’t deny that he had quickly grown used to it and to love it.  
  
Neither of them commented on how the day had gone, they simply distracted him with shit movies, take-away and lots of other junk food. And hugs. Lots of hugs. It was exactly what he needed and what he wouldn’t have asked for. And that just made it better … the fact that these two had known what he needed, even without him knowing it himself. Regardless of how they’d known, it was a damn sight better than a pity party for one.


End file.
